


Vs Dress: Round 1

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage, Poor Noctis, Somewhat suggestive, Wedding Night, luna is totally making fun of him, ridiculously complicated dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: She almost felt bad for laughing at him. Almost.





	Vs Dress: Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fight with myself not to title this with a bad dress pun. 
> 
> Anyway, fill for this prompt: [Noctis vs Dress](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7513902#cmt7513902)

Noctis had overcome many obstacles in his life. He'd lived through the Marilith, he'd lived through the attack on Tenebrae, he'd survived his botched road trip, he'd fought his way through the remains of the empire, and he'd defeated Ardyn and brought back the sun.   
  
But goddamn if he wasn’t in the fight of a lifetime right now.   
  
His and Luna's miraculous survival through their various trials and tribulations had allowed them to be together at last. And Noctis could admit to himself that even at thirty, and with all the wisdom of his ancestors inside of him, he wasn’t quite sure he could get through his own wedding unscathed. He wasn’t scared of marriage, not at all, and the prospect of marrying Luna had always been far more pleasing than he would admit aloud. But he'd never even  _been_  to a wedding before, having not known anyone who was getting married at any point before his own wedding and having had no interest in appearing at one for political reasons. He knew, theoretically, what happened at a wedding; saw the fake ones on tv and such. But when the rehearsal came around for his own?  
  
Disaster didn’t begin to describe how that went.   
  
So it was only to his (and, admittedly, everyone else’s) surprise that his actual wedding went off without a hitch. There was good food, good company, good drink and, hey, no one died so that was a plus. It was perfect, really. And best of all, Noctis got to marry the most amazing woman in the world.  
  
The one who was trying her hardest not to laugh at him right now.   
  
“Quit grinning at me, I’m trying to…” Noctis trailed off as he fumbled yet again with another set of buttons. Really, the dress looked harmless from far enough away. So why the hell was taking it off becoming such a nightmare? Needless to say, the wedding night wasn’t going quite so perfectly.   
  
“Noctis, I can handle it if you’d li—”  
  
“No, I'm going to take it off and it’s going to be romantic, so let me be romantic.”  
  
Luna's responding snort only spurred Noctis on.  
  
He grumbled under his breath as he popped what he hoped was the last cluster of buttons. Glad to be done with them, he gently pulled at the white bodice in hopes that it would slip right off. No go. It stayed firmly molded to Luna’s form. Her nice, elegant form that Noctis would gladly see free of its bonds if only the  _damn dress would come off_. It didn’t help when she started  _snickering_ at him.  
  
“The zippers, dear,” she supplied. He stared quizzically at the garment. There were no zippers.   
  
“What zippers?”  
  
“The ones hidden beneath the folds of cloth because they would look tacky if exposed,” Luna stated rather matter-of-factly, reaching into those folds to save Noctis the trouble of finding those mythical zippers himself. He would only admit to himself that he was grateful she did.   
  
“Okay, okay,” he said, pulling her hands away. It didn’t get passed her how he held on to them longer than necessary, bringing a fond smile to her face. “Let me finish. I want to do this for you.”  
  
“You don’t need to do this to romance me, you know. I love you more than enough; there’s nothing extra you need to do.”  
  
Noctis returned her smile, his lips quirking to the side in a familiar gesture.  
  
“I know I don’t. And I love you too, and that’s why I want to do this. So let me.”  
  
He stared into her eyes, holding her gaze as he professed this, and she all but melted.  
  
“Alright, Noctis,” she nodded, finally pulling her hands away to raise them over her head as Noctis pulled the bodice off of her. The way his eyes bugged out comically afterward immediately brought her good humor back.  
  
“What the hell is that?!”  
  
“A corset Noctis. You ought to have known this,” Luna laughed.  
  
Again, Noctis grumbled under his breath as he started picking at the laces. Luna sat patiently as he untied each one, pulling the lace through the loops carefully so as to not tear the sheer fabric. The laces in the front were the first to go, and Luna subconsciously straightened her back as the corset loosened. Noctis remained in front of her as he reached around and untied the laces in the back. They were both quiet, aside from a small moment where Noctis' fingers had gotten tangled and he'd cursed as laughter bubbled up in Luna’s chest again, and the air grew a bit heavier when the corset loosened entirely and was finally pulled away. Luna kept her posture despite the small spike of nervous self-consciousness that ran up the length of her spine as Noctis' eyes traced over every path of her exposed skin, occasionally lingering on spots he found most pleasing. He reached out tentatively to touch her, and she released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She wasn’t afraid of being intimate with him, far from it, but a small, unchecked part of her hoped she appeared to his liking. Funny, in her opinion, that she would find herself caring what another person thought of her. Yet Noctis proved her worries unfounded, circling his hands around her waist and pulling her flush against him, pressing kisses into her neck. She smiled serenely at the treatment, pulling away only when she realized how overdressed he still was.   
  
“You aren’t planning on staying clothed all night, are you?” she teased, pulling at his suit jacket. It was as amusing as it was endearing how eagerly he threw off his clothes, tossing them uncaringly on the floor. He wasted no time reattaching himself to Luna after he'd pulled off the last article of clothing, pressing his lips to her skin again as he kissed his way down her body, laying her back against the sheets all the while. It wasn’t until he reached Luna’s skirts that he realized there was still one last step before they could lay together properly. Frowning slightly, he pulled at the fabric with impatient fingers in hopes of dragging the skirt down over Luna’s hips.   
  
Except the skirts didn’t work that way and it was pretty much futile to try. Luna knew this. She'd tried it herself. It didn’t work.   
  
She opened her mouth to tell him how to actually take the skirts off but he was quick to cut her off. “No, I got this.”  
  
He didn’t have it. Not at all.  
  
“Noctis, really, I can just take them off myse—”  
  
“Luna? Let me do this,” he said. Luna sighed and laid back, folding her hands over her stomach as she waited. Noctis continued to pick and pull at the fabric before he mumbled a particularly loud expletive and lifted the skirts up, attempting to simply shove himself under them. This time Luna laughed. Heartily.   
  
“Don’t laugh at me,” came his muffled reply. Luna laughed harder.   
  
Noctis shuffled around under the skirts, trying to figure out the secret to how they were still adorning his new bride. After a few minutes of fumbling, he finally went still. Luna tapped the human shaped lump under her skirts curiously.   
  
“Are you alright down there, dear?” Yes. She was still making fun of him.   
  
“…can’t get out…”  
  
A golden eyebrow was raised. “Pardon?”  
  
Noctis cleared his throat as he slumped onto the mattress pitifully.   
  
“I can’t find my way out.”  
  
Eventually, after the pain in her belly went away and the chuckles stopped interrupting her words, she took the skirts off herself and the newlyweds finally got to enjoy their wedding night. Noctis spent the following morning contemplating ways to make the wedding dress disappear forever without Luna noticing. 


End file.
